


Tainted

by fvckwit



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckwit/pseuds/fvckwit
Summary: The moment that I realized I am in love with you, I knew... That I should give up already. You look too good, look too tainted for me. It might be a scandal love, well everybody loves scandal, anyway.I wanna give you a tea, when you're feeling ill. I wanna give you a back rub, when you had a long day. Dinner by candlelight, but I am your entree.. But that's just a dream..This love is impossible, because you are my bestfriend's dad.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I am very nervous about creating this. English is not my first language so please bear with my mistakes. This is obviously a fiction, so everything in it was created on my mind only.

Timothée glanced to himself over at the floor-length mirror in his bathroom. Inspecting his profile to see how he look with his only boxers on. He is only half satisfied with his appearance. Flexing his non existent six-pack abs. It's nice seeing the definition of his slim torso. Well, not really. He wants to be a man, by man, it means have a broad shoulders and back, muscles in chest and biceps. He sighed. And then, he raise his arms over his neck to see his armpit, he groaned. There are a few hair. He checked his face and thighs, he sighed again.

After checking his self, he finally decided to take a bath and get ready. After an hour or so, he is wearing a black turtle neck sweater that was tucked in black pants and a gleaming pair of black patent-leather shoes.

I'm fine.. I look fine.. Chanting to himself nervously glancing again at the mirror before he took his black coat to pair it on his sweater. He grabbed his phone and keys and headed to his bedroom door.

"Hey Timmy. Can you fix my tie? I really can't do it right, man." Ansel called him once he step out off his bedroom door, heading through the living room.

"We're in college now, Ans. And our uniform in highschool has a tie. And up until now, you can't even tie it properly?" He said it with a teasing tone, but he help his friend anyway. Ansel is wearing a black suit with a black leather shoes.

"You know I don't wear our tie in high school. I feel like it's choking me. I hate the feeling of restricting myself. You know that." True though, Timmy thought Ansel is the type of person who wants to move freely and act unreservedly.

While he is fixing his friend's tie, he felt someone comes up behind him and slaps his ass. "Look who's conceited with an all-black." Ford greeted.

"To be honest, I feel like a crap in this attire." Timmy finally admitted his worries.

"You look so fine Tim. Stop being pessimistic." Ansel muttered looking at him while raising his left eyebrow.

"Sunday morning pulling out my bitch. I'm looking good." Ford sang combing his hair with his hand over a mirror beside the main door.

Timothée rolled his eyes. Assessing his watch, "Are you sure it's okay with us to accompany you into that party?" He is quite nervous. Not at the party nor to the people who will attending it. He was too timid and he knows why.

"Of course it is. After all it's our company's party. It's okay, it's okay." Ford said as he inspects his ass into the mirror. The light shimmers off his blonde hair with undercut goes all the way to the back of his head. The navy blue suit suited him so well. Timothée can't deny he look so hot in his attire.

He only pouted. Playing with his watch, he noticed a moving pink thing entering the living room. "Are you all ready yet? We're late." He saw Alex, wearing a pink sweater and an all-baby pink suit. He heard Ansel snickered to his opposite side.

"The fuck Lexy? All-pink suit? Really?!" Ansel cackled. "It's kind of girly" he added.

"The girlier you wear, the more musculine you look." Alex defended, he looks cute though because he is saying it with his pouted lips. "Trust me, it's a thing."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's always been a thing." Alex insists. "If you wear something that looks something feminine, then the odds are people are going to think you must be super masculine to be trying to pull it off."

Timmy admitted Alex was right. So he nodded continuously.

"Or assume you want a dick on your mouth." The other one gasped, putting his hand in his mouth and bite his fingers.

"Ans, stop. Alex might have a point there." Timothée stated, folding his arms near his chest watching the two arguing.

"Whatever," Ansel shakes his head, "Ford I'm not loving this conversation. Can we go now?"

"You're always an ass." Alex snickered. Patting Ansel's shoulder.

They argue on a few more bit before they decided to go. They all headed to the ground space where Ford's car parked. All four of them are living in a bachelor's pad since their first year of college. It's Ford's father who own the unit, and it's quite big so Ford asked them to share it with him. They divided equally of all the costs, including the food, electric and water bill, and other services and necessities. They also renting the place with a cheap price.

When they get in the car, Timothée was quiet. While the others are discussing something about their projects.

Timothée feels sick all of a sudden. The nearer they are at the venue, the worst he's been feeling. He wants to puke. He wants to cry. He wants to stop the car. There are something curling inside his stomach. He don't know how to feel.

He is nervous. Panicked. Agitated.

He is excited. Eagered. Thrilled.

He has mixed emotions. Just because of a one person. His heart is beating so fast just by thinking of him. So loud. How long has it been? Five years.

 _You are in that party, right?_ He can't help but to asked it to himself. Wandering what will happen if he saw him again. It's been a while.

"Hey, Timmy. How are you and Rose?" Ford asked. Glancing at him through the rear-view mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you chatted with her for an hour last night while we are all getting _hammered_ at the girl's dorm party." Ford answered.

"She and her friends will going to have a party tomorrow night again." Alex added at his side.

"I'm in." Ansel chimed.

"Timmy?" Ford.

"She's a sweetheart. I had fun talking with her about photography but that's all."

"What? I saw you hitting at her." Ansel blurted at the passenger seat.

"Of course!" He retorted. "Not! You know I want older.. Women. Not younger than me. Okay? So don't try to pair me to whomever you like." Huffing, he glanced outside the car. Looking at the night lights along the street.

Ford just shake his head "Seriously? You need to relax and get some."

"I'm not looking for that. I just want to finished my studies and work... At your father's company. You know.. Like I dreamt of since we're in high school... So... The last thing I need right now is to be chasing girls around." He muttered while playing with his hands.

"That's definitely not the last thing you need." Ansel facing his palm.

He just chuckled, "Okay, I get what you mean, okay? But right now, I am happy being single."

"But you are single since birth." Alex stating a fact. All of them laughed.

"You see.. The whole point of being single is that you get to have sex with whoever you want." Ford really likes to pushed him at the edge.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hook. Up." He finalized. "The whole pickup scene is not my thing. If I want to have a sex, I want a connection."

Ford sighed with a disappointment in his tone, "You know you are too hot for that."

"It's called actually giving a shit about a person."

"Sounds boring to me." Ansel uttered with a small voice.

Timothée knows they are just giving him a hard time and teasing him.

"Maybe you're an asexual." Alex wondered, tapping his chin.

"Geez. Don't categorized me as you please." He nervously said while biting his bottom lips.

"Cate... Categozaurs? What? Dinosaur?" Ansel being dumb, uttering it jokingly.

All of them laughed, filling the car of their giggles. When they calmed down, Ford looked at Timmy and told him, "But promise me you'll get an action before we graduate. I don't want to believe that tens of thousands of your sperm are dying in vain."

"Shut the fuck up! Please leave my sperm out of this." Timothée glared at him.

They continue to teased him and just stopped when they arrived at the hotel where the party will be held. Timothée's worries came back again in his head. His heart was pounding loudly as they approached the venue. They were greeted by a chauffeur. A red carpet had been laid on the outside walkway with different flowers alongside. It was stunning. When they entered the hotel lobby, they were greeted by a leaf-inspired chandelier along with pleasant floral, tea and citrus scent in the air of the said place. It is relaxing, that's what Timothée needed the most at that moment. They headed at the convention hall wherein the party was supposed to be held. You can say that most of the people who attended are some prominent businessmen and women representing just about every major corporation in Los Angeles. There are also some celebrities and models whose quite popular in their field. He feels so out of place. He feel so small. Not worth to glance or look at.

 _I really hate parties._ He muttered to himself while following Ford to where they were supposed to seat. Ansel and Alex was long gone since they enter the venue, and returned with one plate sitting to each of their hands. He looked at them amused. Slightly narrowing his eyes.

"What? We're hungry, are you not?" Ansel grumbled to him. He passed the other plate to him, while Alex gave Ford's.

Timothée giggled while thanking them. They silently ate their food while listening to the MC at the stage, announcing something he really didn't care what was that all about, while the other guest's clapping their hands slightly.

Until the high point of the evening came. There he is.. Walking in the aisle, Timothée feels like the time stopped. He can see clearly his features. Nothing really changed. He didn't really aged. He is heading to the stage, receiving the microphone while showing his confident smile.

_Hi Armie Hammer. It's been a while._


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late. Been so busy with work and studies. And I am sure that my update was so lame and short.. I promise to make it up to you in the next update... Hopefully.. Hahaha. As for some questions.. I can't answer it yet.. But please be patient with me and to the story..

Two

"What time will we arrive at your house Ford?" Timothée asked impatiently. "My ass hurts for sitting here in several hours already." He whined. Tapping Ford's car seat from the back aggresively making Ford annoyed.

"Don't exaggerate! It's been what? Four hours only. We're almost there, okay?" He groaned.

"Don't fuck with me. You said that a couple of times already, you fucker!" He started to kick his seat.

"Ow ow! Timmy, you shit! If you bring your tardy ass earlier than usual, we had arrived already. So stop whining." Ford slaps his feet making Timmy pouts.

"You two, just shut up already!" Steven shushed them while his attention is in the road while driving, he is their team coach.

"This is crazy. We're sitting here like a day already. I'm starving, I'm exhausted and I feel dizzy." Timmy complained.

"Stop complaining you brat. You ate waffles 30 minutes ago. I love long travel. Who wouldn't?" Drake asked them. One of their team mate.

"Me!?" Timothée wailed unenthusiastically.

Gabriel also disagreed about what Drake said.

They are heading to Ford's vacation house. Timothée and him are teammates from track and field club on their last year of highschool. Ford invited them to stay in their beach house. In there, they can do all they want because the house are all for themselves. They decided to conduct their training there before the summer ends.

Timothée was very excited. He'd never been to Stinson Beach before. He heard that there are many area they can run to and has a great sceneries while doing so like the beach itself, mountains like Mill Valley.

After an hour or so, they finally arrived at Ford's beach villa. Timothée knew Ford has an opulent lifestyle. His dress never get wrinkled, the way he speaks and move. Don't forget his branded shirts and accessories.

"This is sick, man. I knew you're a rich kid. But, damn it." Drake exclaimed, Timothée's eyes scanning the area. The house has gray brick walls. It is conceived with a two-storey building. The garage features polished concrete flooring and exposed columns and ceiling trusses. They are all awed by the house. The second car arrived with Harry, Jake, Ansel, Alex and Kier in there. As same as the first group, they are all astonished.

As they walked in to the front door, joking about Ansel drooling while he is sleeping inside the car, they are more lost for words when they are inside of it. The innerpart and interiors are different than the outside. It is consists of hard woods with a black and white wall paints.

Timothée was blown away by the designer furnishings, decor and artworks. The moment he stepped in, he is reminded suddenly that he is in a rich person's house.

They put their bags in the floor. Scanning the whole area, again.

"This is weird." Ford thought to himself but everyone heard him murmuring to himself, so the attention of them are fully on Ford's. "Why are the lights are on? Caretakers leaves the place out of lights after they finished cleaning."

"Maybe they know you will be coming?" Steve said.

"No.. I never told anyone, not even my parents, I thought I will inform my father once we reached the villa."

"Oh God. You're a problematic child." Timmy snickered to Alex's comment to Ford.

Timothée is not sure if this is a problem, really. But as he looked around, they heard a sound coming from the outdoor, they can hear water getting spilled onto the floor. Footsteps are coming.

"Ford? Is that you?" Someone called from the tinted sliding door. Timothée felt goosebumps. He don't know why, but maybe the reason of it is because of the deep and vibrating voice he ever heard in his entire life, yet. A kind of voice you can feel resonating in your chest when they're talking.

"Armie?" Ford looked alarmed and has a panic in his voice. Someone comes around from the corner of the door.

The man looked like he is in his early thirties. He has broad chest and shoulders, muscle toned body. He also has dark blonde-hair falls across his forehead as it drips with water which runs down his face, through his jawline. The man is beautiful. His lips are pink.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he heads towards them. This guy is fucking huge, like a freaking giant and for a fucking moment, too brief a moment, he gets a glimpse of his massive cock.

Holy fucking shit. A critical hit! Fresh from the bath combo attack! His internal voice is screaming.

Timothée can't deny the stiffening of his jeans. The guy is a hot man. This is the first time he got erected by someone's private parts, he's not even interested watching porn. And to think that it is a guy he got a boner from. He is panicking internally.

"Ford, you never told me you will be coming here. I will get dressed for a few minutes." The man leave them behind, headed upstairs abruptly. No one is talking. They are in silence a few seconds, until Ford talked, "Uhh.. Guys, let's walk upstairs. I will show you the rooms you will occupy for a while."

"Wait bro. Who is that guy? Is he your brother? He looks like a model." Harry asked, Timmy thanks him in his mind because he is also dying to know who is that beautiful man half naked.

Ford laughed. "No fucking hell. That's my dad.. He will greet you later."

It feels like Timothée got poured on by a cold water. He never met Ford's dad. But damn, his dad looked so young from his age. And to get erected by an old man. Geez. He just shakes his head for the disappointment he felt to himself.

"Okay, we have seven rooms. The master bedroom's not included since my Dad will be using it now. And the other one is mine, obviously. Two rooms had a one single bed. One room has a double and single bed, good for three person. And the other two has twin beds. I wrote the rooms in a paper, I decided to do it by draw lots. I also put the number in beds. So, you cannot argue to who's gonna use what's." They all agreed to the draw lots.

After they all picked papers, everthing is all sorted out now. Timothée feels lucky to have his own room for himself, same with Alex. For the room which was consists of three person, it was picked by Dave, Ansel and Harry. And for the room with twin beds, first is Steven and Jake, the second one is for Gabriel and Kier. After they all settled to there rooms and unpacked their things they will used for almost a month, they all meet at the living room area and found Armie sitting in one of the sofa.

"Arm-- Dad, I thought you're in Vancouver right now. If I knew, I've called you to inform you that I will use the villa." Ford said sitting down at the opposite side of his father. Timothée stiffened, again, when he saw Armie. They all greeted him.

"Hi Mr. Hammer, I'm Steven, the team captain of the track and field club. It's nice to meet you and thank you for providing us an accommodation while we're in here for our training." Steven offered his hand to Armie, and the latter accepted it with a small smile.

"Oh no. It's nothing, really. You and your members are all welcome here." All of them greeted him, introduced themselves to him, Armie taps their shoulders as a sign of acknowledgements.

"Ford, I'll pack my things and stay at the hotel. I will leave so all of you can have the place to yourselves. I know what it's like to be a kid and also want to have a good time. After all, this is your vacation too, right? I don't want to be in your way, besides I will stay here in Stinson for two months, I had some project that I'm studying here as for the moment." Timothée and all of them keeps quiet. They don't know what to say. They also feel embarassed.

"Oh no, Dad. That's ridiculous." Ford insists. "You just surprised me, that's all. Besides, we have enough rooms for all of us. You're not in the way."

Armie chuckled. "Alright, if you insist. And it's quite refreshing to be surrounded by young people." He smiles genuinely, scanning all of them. They all smiled as well, thanking him. Armie decided to call to order foods for delivery.

Some of them feels awkward having a parent of their friend with them. But some of them didn't mind at all just like Jake and Steven, who keeps asking Armie about his high school life. The rooms are filled with chatters. Ford was talking with Harry and Ansel. Alex are just listening to them, commenting if necessary. Kier are playing with his phone. While Dave and Gabriel are watching youtube on Timothée's ipad.

Timothée just keeping his mouth shut. He never get shy so easily, to be honest. He is the type of guy to throw the ball and ignore the positions of the players in the game. In short, he keeps running his mouth and never shut up until he is satisfied. He constantly stares at Armie. Curious about the small details of his face. Just by staring, Timothée learn quite things about the older man. His teeth are perfect, he has attractive canine teeth especially when he smiles. His neck is thick. So manly. He knows that Armie is not that bulky like muscle man he sees in tv or in gym, but there is something about the man that makes him manlier and superior. The way he sit, long legs are spread like he owns the world. The confidence while he speaks and his hand gestures. His hands. Oh so freaking big. He is wearing khakis and white sweater. He is a whole snack. No, he is a whole fucking buffet. He guess, everything about Armie are huge.

Armie must feel the observant eyes of him that makes the older man glance on his way. Timmy was surprised when the blonde hair man was smiling at him. He don't know why but he got shy and averted his eyes to his phone which is on his lap. He waited for a few seconds to glance again to Armie but he is still looking at him. Timothée don't know why but there is something tickling in his stomach.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the very very late, short and shitty update. This update is sitting at my notes for a month now. And I am so insecure to myself. I don't know if the story was good. I can't promise to update every month. Hell in every week. And thank you if there's at least one who stick into this story. Thank you.

Three

If Timothée will tell his friends that he never masturbate, they will just laugh at him or maybe made fun of him. But thruthfully, he never faps. He had wet dreams sometimes, maybe once a month. Why? He never knows. Timothée just thought that it isn't necessary. He even join his friends when they're talking about sex or girls with big boobs or nice ass, but it never interest him. He borrowed some porn magazines or watched some erotic videos in website sometimes, but it didn't even affect him. He is aware of sexualities like being a gay. He even tried to watch some gay porn, but to no avail his dick didn't even twitched. When he is sixteen, he accepted the fact that maybe, he is asexual. He had no one to talk to about it.

But that night, he never knew that the day would come that he will be jerking off while thinking of an old man's cock.

He is quiet the whole night they spend at the living room. Eyes are still taking a glance at Armie. It seems like the older was aware of him sneeking a look, because there are times that the blonde man caught him. Timmy thinks that Armie was maybe weirded out already at him. When the delivery man arrives with their dinner, Armie took the seat beside Timmy. He is taken aback. Maybe Armie will restrain him of his actions. The latter put some fried chicken in Timmy's plate.

"Eat. You must be exhausted." He smiled at Timmy with his eyes, crinkled.

"Th-thanks.."

"You must be Timothée, right? Ford, talks about you a lot." Armie held his hand out to offer Timmy. He took it and shakes their hand weakly. It catches fire in Timmy's hand by the touch. A powerful energy races up in his arm. He abruptly let the hand go. Armie put two chicken in his own plate. He also get four burgers, two for him and places the other two to Timmy's.

"Thank you.. Uhm.. Yeah... Ford.. Never talks about you.. I'm sorry.." Timothée scrunched his nose. That made Armie laughed so hard. "Oh gosh. I will find it weird if he did though. He never see me as his father, to be honest." Armie admitted to him. Armie's gaze lifts and meets Timothée's eyes. The younger thought that he got the most beautiful blue irises, a deep rich blue colored eyes. Timothée looked away. "Anyways, what have you boys will be up to?"

Timothée wants to know why Ford never mentioned Armie to him. But he don't want to meddle of their family issues so he just shrugs it off. Maybe, Ford will tell him someday. "Well.. We plan on taking a run on the beach side tomorrow morning." Armie nods. "You just got here, why don't you guys just settle in? Hung out tomorrow, then take the training after?"

"That sounds like fun, but I doubt our Coach will take us easy on this. But I think this place is cooler than I expected it to be." He take a bite on his burger.

"Yeah. This place gets pretty crazy. Didn't used to be that way, but recently it became a den of tourists. I was lucky to buy this place when I had the chance. But, how long are you guys will be here for again?"

"They say more than two weeks."

"That'll be nice, I'm not sure how long I will be around. Maybe in two months or so. I had to study some thing in here for my work. I hope you guys can find hot girls while you're here."

His gaze shoot back to Armie.

"I'm not here for that.. Maybe you are?" Timmy smirked.

The old man chuckles. "I wish I can." Armie finished off his dinner. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Armie says his good night to them and is long gone to his bedroom. The students stayed at the living room, planning on what to do tomorrow morning for their first run. They decided to end the night when the clock strikes at one in the morning.

When Timmy is in his own room, he took a short shower and lay in his bed after he dried his hair. He remember what happened that night. He remember Armie's cock, and he feels the erection sporting in his shorts.

He knows that it is a mess. It is an itch that needs to be scratched. The fact that he can't do it with Armie, at least he let's himself do it alone.

He took his lotion and laid on his bed. Timmy applied a small amount on his right palm. 

He slid his hands inside his short, stroking his shaft lightly while thinking of his bestfriend's dad.

He can't get enough so he took off his short and brief. Getting back of feeling his hard cock.

After some stroke, he is imagining they are jerking off together, imagining the difference of their cock size. Obviously, he wouldn't do anything about the fact that Ford's dad is hot. But maybe he can atleast enjoy the fantasy while he can. He never knew jerking off will gave you off that feeling of ecstasy. He is kind of thrilled that he have now a jerking off material. He feels guilty for Ford, but what can he do? He can't do anything but to imagine having a lust and filthy encounter with Armie. Because bizarre as fuck, but he never been that way. This is once in a lifetime of an erection.

As he came, he imagined their hands are filling up of their cums.

...

Timothée never slept that good in his life so far, even if it only took him like three hours of sleep. After he clean himself last night, he is dropped dead in his sleep.

The training will start at five in the morning. To other people it is quite troublesome. But to them, it is like a routine since they joined the club.

He regrets eating a lot last night, because it's giving him a hard time, now that he feels too heavy while running. He can still keep his pace with the others, but it feels like he never run forever. They returned to the villa to have their breakfast, Armie was nowhere to be found. Ford guessed that he'd gone out when they're at the beach. Timmy was relieved when Armie is not at home that morning. He don't know how to face the man after what he did last night. His ears was hot, and he knows it is red by thinking what he is imagining last time. It is too late though, to feel ashamed.

They rest for awhile after the breakfast, then they took in their suv's and go directly to Mill Valley for their trail race. They will gonna go in for a dipsea trail. This is the main reason why they took their vacation in there. To try the 7.5 miles dipsea trail. They will start at the Mill Valley, going through the Muir Woods National Monument, then they will passed through Mt. Tamalpais and will finished off to Stinson Beach.

Timmy knows it will be their routine for two weeks. As lazy as he can be, he is serious enough to motivate himself that he needs to do this. He needs to escape from that house, needs the scholarship for college. And the only way he can do it, is to run. Run. And run. He knows to himself that he has no talent at all. He is tall enough, but can't even play basketball, nor volleyball.

When they finished the trail, he looked at his worn out shoes while gasping for air. Hands on his knees.

Damn, he needs to buy a new pair of shoes.


End file.
